


Cinder's story

by Pawnshop57



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: Everyone's got a story.......................this is mine. I'm not gonna ask for sympathy, just that.............just that you listen.





	Cinder's story

Her birthday was not too long ago. Hmm? Oh, who's birthday? Well.....my little one's birthday. My sweet angle. She would be 18 now. I'll tell you all about how she was taken from me, it's how I met Salem. 

 

It all started years ago, back when my baby was 11, I was a good mother, but it started when my husband Joseph, had to move for his new job. I was a house wife and a good one at that. But not long after that...........THEY.......They came and, and ruined everything. Three boys, I think their names are Randy, Troy, and Keith, had been harassing by baby girl, my sweet sweet angle. They had been bullying her and she would come home from school crying and..........as a mother I.................I did what I had to, as a mother. I confronted them, I had confronted them at the bus stop, I had my angle stay home that day from school.

I let my rage come out and I screamed in their faces until voice had threatened to give out. My daughter.........her name was Lucy. Lucy Fall. Three days later, police knocked on my door, and had said they wanted to talk to me and my husband about Lucy, I had immediately asked if she was in trouble, and they reassured me that no she was not in any trouble.........................................she......................she was, SHE WAS DEAD! MY BABY WAS RAPED AND MURDERED! THOSE THREE BASTARDS HAD VIOLATED, AND TAKEN MY SWEET LUCY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! I wanted justice as anyone would for their child, but one of them, Keith.

His father is one of Remnants council men, so the three of them were let out just like that. And do you wanna know what they said to me? "Don't feel too bad, a whore like you couldn't be a mother anyway." I had become obsessed with occult and the idea of magic, I was so desperate to find some way to see my baby again. I wanted her back, and I had wanted to hold her again, I wanted Lucy back. I tore through book after book and never found anything, my husband tried to stop me, he tried to tell me that i needed to accept that she was gone and that I needed to move on but.......I didn't want to accept that, I didn't want to hear it.

I know I should have listened. Eventually, I screamed at him. "IF YOU WONT HELP ME I'LL FIND SOME ONE WHO WILL!" I was desperate, so very desperate. I had returned to a amusement park that's been abandoned for some time. Back when it was open, me, my husband, and my baby girl would visit it every weekend and have the time of our lives every time, walking through the place, it brought back memories. So many good time's. Eventually I dropped to my knees and just sat there, crying. I had cried everyday since THEY.......did what they did. I sat there just crying when suddenly I was approached by........her. Salem. She came to me and offered me revenge. She showed me the tower, the Grimm pools, and explained to me magic, but that it couldn't bring people back from the dead.

But she did say that with her help, if I help her that I could put her soul at rest. That I could avenge her. I wanted revenge against the world. I wanted to make them all pay, they robbed me of my baby so I................I knew that the only way to claim revenge, was to become something that I wasn't, a monster. I said yes. I needed to become strong, I needed to become powerful, I needed to become feared. It was the only way to get revenge. For Lucy, for my baby girl. So that's my story. Judge me however you like, it's not like it matters now anymore anyway. Thanks for listening at least.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you feel bad for Cinder in the comments.


End file.
